


Unrequited is Best (Courfeyrac/Marius/Cosette)

by newt_scamander



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courf is everythinf, Courfeyrac/Marius/Cosette, F/M, M/M, Pining Courfeyrac, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited, Unrequited is Best, my baby, prompted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac didn't want to fall. He didn't want his heart to thrum like a caged hummingbird every time he saw the ginger haired, freckled boy. </p><p>But he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited is Best (Courfeyrac/Marius/Cosette)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouveyrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/gifts).



> Guess what! I got another prompt on tumblr and I wrote it! 
> 
> Say thank you to my girlfriend for kinda beta'ing this.

Courfeyrac didn't want to fall. He didn't want his heart to thrum like a caged hummingbird every time he saw the ginger haired, freckled boy. 

But he did. 

 

It all started a long while ago, when Courfeyrac spotted a flat mate wanted advert on the bulletin board outside the Musain. 

CONTACT MARIUS PONTMERCY FOR A POTENTIAL FLATMATE 

Below that there was a series of tear off strips with what Courf assumed was the Pontmercy human's phone number. There were still 11 out of 15 so he tore off two, one for then and one to use as ammunition for his straw cannon. 

Later, after the meeting at the Musain, Courfeyrac dialed the number on the strip of paper. 

"Hi- no my radiator is not running and I won't go get it." Came the odd greeting from the bottom speaker. 

"Um, have I got the wrong number?" Courfeyrac pulled the phone away to check with the number on the paper and it seemed to be correct. 

"Calling about the potential flat-share?" The voice said, slightly calmer. 

"Yeah, should I call back later?" Courfeyrac offered. 

"Nah, it's alright now." 

Courfeyrac nodded, feeling sufficiently awkward. 

"So I'm- well I'm Marius-Pontmercy if you didn't see on my uh the flyers- and I really want to live in central Paris. I know it's rough but the culture and the people and gosh just everything- but I need a flat mate." Marius said all that in such a rush and then stopped that Courfeyrac wondered if maybe the boy had passed out. 

"Hello?" He said. 

"Oh yeah no I'm here. You seem really excited- a little like a puppy." Courfeyrac chuckled. 

"A puppy?" 

Courfeyrac stopped laughing. "No, I mean- I mean like a nervous puppy." 

"Uhm okay..." Marius paused for a moment and Courfeyrac wondered absentmindedly what the probability of him phoning the police was... "So, the flat- it's 12bis Rue Deveria." 

Courfeyrac typed the location into his laptop and found it. "Oh- wow yeah." Courfeyrac nodded. "It's decent." He acknowledged. 

"And rent is only like 576€ a month, so if we split it, it shouldn't be too bad, yeah?" Marius suggested. 

Courfeyrac didn't feel it necessary to tell the boy he could afford the flat on his own. 

"So meet there tomorrow at 3.30?" Marius suggested. 

"Yeah, alright." Courfeyrac nodded. "Oh hey- I'm Courfeyrac by the way." 

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Courf." Marius laughed and clicked off. 

Courfeyrac's belly twisted. He liked the Marius guy, he sounded super happy, like he could carry the weight of the world and not even feel it. And he had given Courfeyrac a nickname. Courfeyrac liked nicknames. 

He saved the number to his phone, a smiley face falling after the 's'. 

The next day, Courfeyrac rose early and made himself a cup of black tea for breakfast, too anxious to stomach anything else. 

Then he called up Joly, his oldest and best friend. The small man came round at a quarter 'til 11 and Courfeyrac was only getting more antsy. 

"Courfeyrac, god man. Calm down." Joly placed a hand on Courfeyrac's and looked him in the eye. "What's wrong?" 

"I-Im meeting a guy for a flat share today." Courfeyrac explained. "And I don't know why- I really don't- but I'm so nervous." 

Joly chuckled. "A guy hm? And you're meeting him today?" 

Courfeyrac nodded. "I don't know why. He'll like me. Of course he'll like me. Everyone loves me." 

"Of course they do." Joly agreed. "You're Courfeyrac!" 

Courfeyrac nodded weakly. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Joly offered, sensing his best friend's anxiety. 

"No, no. I'll be okay. Maybe." Courfeyrac shook his head. "But keep your door unlocked. I might need intense cuddles." 

Joly brushed his finger over Courfeyrac's cheekbone. "Of course." 

Joly bid his best friend farewell at 2.30, Courfeyrac decided to shower. 

He stepped into the hot water and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine what living with another human would be like, a virtual stranger at that. 

Finally, his phone alerted him of the time, 3.10. Courfeyrac pulled his coat around himself and went out, searching for 12bis Rue Deveria. 

He found the flat at 3.25 and propped himself against the door. 

He pulled his phone out and typed a quick text to Marius.  
"I'm here mate." 

He only had to wait a minute before his phone rang. 

From Marius :)  
Sorry! I got on the wrong train at the Metro. Be there soon! xx 

Courfeyrac chortled at this, saving the text in his logs and locking it before his hands froze again. 

In no time at all a man with lovely brown hair and a dusting of bright orange freckles across his nose scaled the stairs and greeted Courfeyrac. 

"Hi! I'm Marius, sorry about that. I do occasionally get lost." He grinned sheepishly and offered a hand to Courfeyrac. 

"It's alright mate. I got on a plane once and I was drunk and I woke up in Belfast." Courfeyrac shrugged. 

"That's pretty outrageous, but I do this when I'm 100% sober. Imagine drunken lost Pontmercy." Marius shivered. "Horrible." 

Courfeyrac laughed again. He was still nervous but this boy, Marius, didn't seem at all rude or mean and he did like Courfeyrac. 

"So- So the flat. I've got the keys, here. It's cold, don't you think?" Marius reached into his pocket and retrieved his keys, stuffing them into the lock and turning it until the tumblers caught. 

"Little bit." Courfeyrac admitted, his teeth chattering. 

Marius smiled and opened the door,letting Courfeyrac in before he followed into the warm air. 

\-------- ~Unrequited is best~-----------

The next few months passed in a blue, Courf and Marius quickly becoming the best of friends. Marius started attending the meetings at the Musain and Courf started wondering what it would be like to kiss Marius. 

It wasn't so astonishing when it first happened. Marius had an odd habit of walking around after his showers in only a towel, singing into his hairbrush. Courfeyrac laughed at him, swatting him with dish towels and threatening to yank the towel away from his waist. 

Once, he actually did it. His hand flew out and caught the base of his blue cotton towel and yanked, it came away in his hand. 

Immediately, he felt a familiar enough tightness in his jeans. He flushed red and oddly, his eyes traveled to Marius' lower half and found he too had a "little friend", though Courf was positive it wasn't little at all. 

"I-here mate." Courfeyrac thrusted the towel back in his hand and scrambled out of his chair. 

"Hey, it's alright Courf." Marius assured the curly haired boy. 

"No, I'm sorry." Courfeyrac said before slamming the door. He didn't come out all night, only opening it to allow Marius to slide his dinner into his room. 

The next day Courfeyrac emerged and Marius was as bright as ever. Only one thing had changed. Courfeyrac was 98% sure he had strong feelings for this Pontmercy boy. And he didn't care. He liked them. 

Marius was never the wiser though because on the second day after the towel incident, Marius burst into their flat babbling about a girl. 

Courfeyrac felt his heart shatter as soon as he heard the girl's name. 

"Cosette! Oh Courfeyrac you don't even know. I cannot get over her. She's so beautiful, and- and- and she's so kind. I met her when I got lost, I was trying to get milk remember, because you wanted cereal but I used it all for dinner last night? Well I took a wrong turn by the Musain and ran into her. Her dad, he's great too, you'd like him, grabbed me before I fell and Cosette caught the milk." Marius paused and stared at his hand. "Courf.... Courf I think I'm in love with her." 

Courfeyrac swallowed, trying desperately to get past the rock in his throat. 

"Courf? Are you alright?" Marius pressed against his shoulder. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. That's really great, Marius." Courfeyrac smiled. 

Marius smiled. He flopped down on the couch and fiddled with his hair. 

Courf hated it. He hated seeing Marius so happy and not being the cause. He hated knowing Marius would never love him. 

"Um, Mars, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Courfeyrac croaked. 

Marius frowned. "Already? But I just got home. Are you sick? Should I call Joly?" Marius worried aloud. 

"No, no. I'm fine, really. Just tired. Exams you know." Courfeyrac shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow mate." 

Marius nodded sadly. "Good night..." 

Courfeyrac striped to his boxers and climbed into his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Several hours later Courfeyrac felt something warm snuggling against him.  
He blinked awake, flipping the lamp on. 

"Mars, what the hell are you doing?" He asked sleepily. 

"I had a nightmare. I know it's childish but it was scary." Marius mumbled, slipping under the covers. 

"Oh." Courfeyrac frowned. "C'mere then." He let Marius curl against his chest. "What- What was your nightmare?" 

"That I'd never met you." Marius muttered, arm around Courfeyrac.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you all hate me yet? 
> 
> Yeah, come yell at me on tumblr  
> courfandjolly.tumblr.com


End file.
